Although the demand for printing electronic documents (EDs) is decreasing because of recent improvements in computer displays, there are still those who generate hardcopies of EDs for purposes of reading the EDs. For example, some readers may simply prefer reading a hard copy over staring at a computer screen. In other instances, hardcopies of the EDs may be provided to a group of people at an informal presentation, or in other situations where reading from a projector screen or computer display is not convenient.
Printer drivers offer multiple features/settings for generating hardcopy documents including paper source selection (i.e., tray selection), paper type selection (e.g., plain, transparency, bond, etc.), paper orientation selection (e.g., portrait, landscape), two-sided (i.e., duplex) printing, page scaling (i.e., enlargement or reduction), and N-up printing (i.e., printing N pages of the ED on a single sheet of paper), etc. Depending on the selected printer driver features, the font sizes of one or more characters in the ED may be modified (e.g., increased or reduced).
Accordingly, a hardcopy document may have any number of fonts having any number of font sizes. However, individual users may find some font sizes easier to read than others. In fact, each user may have a preferred minimum font size. In other words, although a user enjoys and frequently invokes the various printing features offered by a printer driver, a user would rather not attempt reading a hardcopy document having font sizes that are smaller than his/her preferred minimum font size.